Engaged
by BooTheUnicorn
Summary: Beck loves Cat, Cat loves Beck. It's simple, isn't it? Not exactly. Jade proposes to Beck, and in guilt, he accepts. With their wedding day coming fast, will Beck admit his feelings to Cat? Or will he have to live "happily ever after" with Jade?


**Engaged**

**Chapter 1**

**BooTheUnicorn**

**Hey, guys! Here is a much-owed story…I'm so sorry, I wanted a headstart on this story, unlike the last one, & I'm going to France tomorrow with my school for 2 weeks, so I thought I ought to upload a chapter for you :) So here it is 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any companies mentioned, thank you :)**

'Happy 4-year anniversary, Jade!' Tori beamed, hugging the girl.

'Whatever.' She replied. '…Come in, Vega.'

Inside were Beck, Cat, Robbie and Andre, all sitting on a red sofa.

'Thanks!' Tori smiled, following her into the large house, of which Jade and Beck shared.

'Hi, Tori!' Cat called. Tori couldn't help noticing the redhead seemed a little sadder than usual, despite meeting up with her friends for the first time in a year.

'Hey, guys!' Tori greeted, running forward and giving all her friends a hug.

'All right.' Jade interrupted as Tori took a seat in between Andre and Cat. 'I didn't invite you all here for a stupid reunion. I invited you here because…' she hesitated. For the first time in a while, Jade felt nervous. 'Well, as you know, it's the 29th February.'

'That only happens every 4 years!' Cat cried, giggling.

'Yep…and on February 29th, it's a tradition that woman can propose…and the men have to say yes. Or else.' She eyed Beck, who looked back, a surprised expression on his face.

The group held their breath as Jade revealed a small blue velvet box. She knelt down on one knee, and opened the box. Inside was a simple gold ring. 'Beck Oliver, will you marry me?'

Everyone gasped, except Cat. Instead, she looked pained.

Beck swallowed. He noted Cat's expression, but Jade was suddenly looking at him with daggers, willing him to say yes.

So he did.

'I will.' He whispered. He stood up as Jade placed the ring on his finger, and pulled him into a hug. He hugged back, but over her shoulder she looked at Cat, who was staring at the carpet, shocked and sad.

They spent the rest of the night partying and celebrating, getting drunk – except from Cat, who sat on the sofa, sipping Cola.

Robbie joined her, holding a beer.

'What's up, Kitty?' he shouted over the music. 'You not up for getting drunk?'

'No…' she replied.

'Oh, come on, have a sip!' he offered her his can of beer.

'Robbie, no thanks.' She pushed it away, staring at him curiously. 'You're drunk!'

'Yup! And you should be! Your best friends are getting married!' Robbie grinned, throwing his head back and drinking the alcohol as if it were water.

'I know.' She whispered, too quiet for him to hear. She sat up and murmured, 'And that's why I should be getting drunk!'

She snatched his can from him, and finished it.

'Yes, Cat! I'll get us two more!' he yelled, disappearing for a minute, then reappearing. 'Here you go!'

She downed the can, wanting to drink away her sorrows. She had been denying it since Hollywood Arts, but she could no longer – she had a crush on Beck. No, more than a crush. She loved him.

And she wasn't sure why, but after her 5th can, she threw it to the ground, and kissed Robbie. Maybe it was because Beck could clearly see them, and she wanted to make him jealous. But she most definitely did not love Robbie, only in a brotherly-sisterly way.

She still kissed Robbie, as Beck watched, a look of hurt on his face.

'What the hell was that?' Jade demanded, as soon as their guests had left at 3am, drunken from celebrating. 'What the FREAKING hell was that?'

'What are you talking about?' Beck sighed.

'You know what I'm talking about. You. HESITATED.' She snapped. 'When I asked you! You looked at me as if you were about to say no!'

'I wasn't going to say no! I was just…stunned. I wasn't expecting it!' he argued. 'You just sprung it on me!'

'Well, excuse me for wanting to marry you! Do you _want_ to marry me, Beckett? Is that what you really want? Or do you want to marry my best friend.'

'Marry your BEST FRIEND? Are you out of your mind? Jadey, I love you, not C…Tori!'

'Are _you _out of your mind? Tori is not my best friend! Or my friend!' Jade exclaimed. 'I was talking about Cat!'

'C…Cat?' Beck repeated. 'A…as I said before, I love you, Jadey.' She glared. 'Only you.'

He put on his puppy-dog face, and she relented and gave him a kiss. He felt guilty, lying to her. Well, not completely lying. He did love Jade, but he also loved Cat, and had done for quite a while. But he was with Jade. She was his…fiancée.

That didn't stop his feelings for Cat. It had practically killed him seeing her kissing Robbie. He didn't know why, but he felt jealous.

The next day, Cat awoke in a strange house. When she saw a sleeping boy next to her, she panicked, but it was only Robbie, and they were both fully-clothed, in their clothes from yesterday.

'Robbie!' she whispered, shaking his shoulder. 'Robbie, wake up!'

'Huh?' he sat upright, almost head-butting her. He looked awful, bags under his eyes, his curly hair all over the place and his glasses wonky. He smiled. 'Hello, m'lady!' he leaned up and kissed her.

He tasted disgusting, of alcohol and…was that a smell of cigarettes? Cat immediately pulled back.

'What are you doing?' she exclaimed.

'Huh? You're my girlfriend! Am I not allowed to kiss you?'

'Wha…girlfriend? Robbie, what happened last night?'

'Well, we both got drunk. And you kissed me. We kissed a lot. Then we came back to my house, but you were obviously not drunk enough because you wouldn't let me take your clothes off.'

'…Drunk _enough_?' she frowned.

'No! I worded that wrong.' Robbie realised what he had said. 'Sorry!'

'No, I'm sorry. I was drunk last night for the first time in…a year. I didn't know what I was doing!' she bit her lip.

'So you think we should break up?' he offered.

'I'm really, really sorry.' She said humbly.

'It's fine.' Robbie sighed. He adjusted his glasses and reached into a drawer to pull out…a familiar puppet.

'I didn't realise you still had Rex.' She said softly.

'I sometimes talk to him when I feel sad.' Robbie mumbled.

'Hey, maybe you betta go, Red.' Rex interjected. 'Come on, Rob, let it out.'

'I'm not going to cry.' Robbie sniffed dramatically.

'Bye, Robbie. See you soon.' Cat whispered. She leant over and pecked his cheek.

'Oi!' Rex tapped his cheek with his finger. 'I need some lip action around here!'

Cat gave a little giggle, but kissed his cheek. 'Bye…' and she left, feeling regretful, and praying nothing happened last night. After the proposal, everything was blurry. What if she had said anything stupid? Admitted her feelings to Beck?

She dizzily walked down the driveway, when her phone rang. The caller ID read – Jade.

Taking a deep breath, she answered, and pressed the phone to her ear.

'Hi, Jadey!' she answered cheerily.

'Hey.' Jade said. She didn't sound too angry. Truthfully, she didn't feel angry. She had forgotten her jealousy from last night.

'H…how are you?' Cat asked.

'Terrible.' Jade admitted. 'I am seriously hungover. I have a splitting headache!'

'Oh dear. So do I.'

'Yep! I can't remember much last night, but I do remember you and Robbie getting cosy! Never thought you'd make the first move.' Jade grinned.

Cat froze. 'What exactly did Robbie and I do last night?'

'You just kissed. Practically ate each other.' Jade chuckled, then stopped. 'But when you left…where did you go?'

'Back to his house.'

Jade tensed. 'Did that idiot do anything? If he did, I swear I'll-'

'No! I can't remember, but he told me that he tried to…ahem. Strip me. But I wouldn't let him. And we both woke up fully-clothed.' Cat interrupted quickly.

'Are you sure? I would gladly pound his face in if he tried anything with you.'

Cat gulped. 'I'm sure.'

'OK.'

'Anyway…congratulations, Jadey! I'm so happy for you!' she continued with false enthusiasm as she walked down the sidewalk. 'When is the date?'

'Not sure yet! Calm it, Cat, it's only been a day.' Jade chuckled.

'Sorry.' Cat sighed. 'But I'm really happy for you guys.' More false enthusiasm.

'Thanks. So listen, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my bridesmaid?' Jade offered.

Cat gasped, eyes widened. She had never been a bridesmaid before, but she didn't want to see Jade and Beck's affection close up.

'YES! Jadey, I would LOVE TO BE YOUR BRIDESMAID! Eeeeeeee, I'm so EXCITED!' she squealed with real enthusiasm.

'Really? That's great!' Jade grinned, relieved.

'I can't wait! Can my dress be pink?' Cat burbled, her excitable child-self taking over. 'With bows and ribbons and everything happy! And can I get a flower in my hair? A rose? A pink rose!'

'Uh…pink isn't exactly my favourite colour, Cat.' Jade said hesitantly. 'Maybe a darker colour? Blue!'

'OK!' Cat grinned cheerfully. 'So who else is going to be a bridesmaid? Tori?'

'Vega? Ugh. Do I have to?' Jade grunted.

'Well, it's your wedding. You don't really have to.'

'Mm…I might.'

'Yay! Anybody else?'

'Probably not. I'm going to have my two beautiful bridesmaids.'

'YAY! You are picking Tori! And you think we're both beautiful!' Cat can't help beaming.

'Shut up.' Jade grinned too.

'A…are you excited?' Cat asked, almost hesitantly.

'You bet I am! I'm marrying the man I have loved for years!' Jade answered happily. 'And he is just as excited!'

'That's fantastic!' Cat kept her cheery voice, but she looked and felt disappointed. 'Of course he would be.'

'Can I tell you something?' Jade asked nervously.

'O…of course.' Cat said, curiosity overwhelming her.

'I made love to Beck for the first time last night.' Jade whispered.

The black-haired girl didn't know it, but those words hurt Cat.

'Oh. Wow.'

'I know.' Jade gave a nervous titter. 'Right, Kitty. I have to go. I'll phone you soon, OK?'

'OK.' Cat whispered. 'Bye, Jadey.'

She hung up, feeling despaired as she walked home. The love of her life was getting married to her best friend. How was she supposed to cope in that situation?


End file.
